sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Kills
"This is Earth. Anything's possible." ~Wells Jaha to Rayleigh and Clarke Griffin Summary With Jasper's life now resting in her hands and her desire to prove she can save him, Rayleigh, along with Clarke, Wells, and Finn, set out in search for a seaweed antibiotic. When acid fog appears, the group's forced to take shelter overnight. Flashback's show Ray and Clarke's life back on the Ark, and revealing their father was executed and why the two were arrested and placed in solitary. Plot The episode opens with a flashback to one year before the current events. Rayleigh, Clarke, and their father, Jake Griffin, are watching a soccer match from 2001 on a projection along with Wells and his father, Chancellor Jaha. They joke with each other about the predictable outcome of a game that happened 147 years prior as Abby returns home. She tells Jake that the Systems Analysis he asked for is ready. Jake checks his watch and excuses himself. Rayleigh awakens, the flashback being her dream, and sees Clarke checking Jasper's pulse. Clarke asks Rayleigh to keep an eye on Jasper while she goes and gets fresh water. Monty asks Rayleigh if she can save Jasper, which she promises she will. The next morning, Rayleigh goes to the bottom level of the drop ship to get more cloth for bandages, and settles to use the other sleeve of her shirt, stripping it off. Bellamy walks in and sees Rayleigh in her white tank top and forest green cargo pants, checking her out and whistling. Rayleigh ignores his stares and, using the ax Bellamy held, cut the other sleeve off her shirt. The two argue about Jasper's condition, with Rayleigh telling him to make himself useful and hunt while she saves her patient. Bellamy says she's not a real doctor, which Rayleigh replies she's the closest thing the 100 has to one. She enters the next level, visually angry and goes to tending to Jasper. While thinking about what she can do to save Jasper, Rayleigh asks Monty if he's been successful about contacting the Ark, which he hasn't. Wells joins them and asks about Jasper, which Rayleigh snaps at him and notes his present condition. She comes up with something that could help, which ends up being using a heated knife to cut away infected flesh, which makes Jasper scream in pain. Octavia and Bellamy rush into the ship, seeing Rayleigh working on Jasper. Bellamy reiterates that Rayleigh can't save Jasper's life and his screams are making people uncomfortable. Rayleigh tells Bellamy that this is not the Ark and down here every life matters. Bellamy calls Jasper a, "lost cause," and tells Rayleigh if Jasper isn't better by the next day, he'll kill Jasper. Rayleigh rebukes Bellamy and moves to punch him, but Wells holds her arm back. She yanks her arm from him with her eyes narrowed into a glare. Bellamy tells Octavia to leave with him but she refuses. Finn tells Rayleigh and Clarke that Bellamy happens to be right. Clarke leaves the drop ship, disappointed. Rayleigh promises Jasper she's gonna save him. Another flashback shows Rayleigh coming home from another shift in med bay, visibly tired. Her and Clarke decide to tell their parents goodnight before they go to bed, but instead hear them having an intense conversation about what Jake discovered. Jake tells Abby that the Ark only has a year or two of oxygen left. He can't fix it because it is a system failure and the people have a right to know. Abby tells him he can't let people know because they will panic and asks him to promise her that he will obey the Council's orders and keep it quiet, at the very least for their daughters. Abby warns Jake that if he does it, he'll get floated. Rayleigh and Clarke are shown against the wall, exchanged worried glances before returning to their room. Rayleigh finds Clarke getting gear together, and Clarke tells her about the plant Wells identified as seaweed on Jasper's poultice and that her, Finn, and Wells, are going to find some. Clarke invites Rayleigh along, which she agrees to. Clarke mentions that Wells is tagging along, which Rayleigh brushes off, saying she doesn't care as long as what they're getting can save Jasper. On their hike, Wells tries to discuss the relationship between himself and the Griffin sisters, but both Rayleigh and Clarke refuse. They stumble across an old vehicle buried in the dirt and Rayleigh tells them they can look at it later because Jasper can't wait. Once Rayleigh, Clarke, Wells, and Finn reach the riverbank, Wells points out the red seaweed floating in the water. Finn starts discussing a way to retrieve the seaweed while Rayleigh and Clarke wade in and grab a few handfuls of it. A flock of birds suddenly swarms overhead as a foghorn is heard. They look up into the sky and see a massive yellow storm cell bearing down on them. Rayleigh tells them to run. They seek shelter in the abandoned automobile Finn found earlier. Another flashback shows Rayleigh retiring to her shared room, where Clarke is in her bed, waiting. Clarke admits to Rayleigh that she told Wells about what they overheard. Rayleigh tells her it's fine, saying Wells is trustworthy and he'll keep the secret. Clarke adds that Wells is in love with Rayleigh, which the older sister agrees to. Rayleigh tells Clarke that she's tired from her shift and wishes to take a short nap before dinner. Clarke agrees and leaves the room. Back in the vehicle, Finn finds some whiskey and he, Clarke, and Rayleigh begin drinking from it. Hours pass and both Rayleigh and Clarke appear to be slightly tipsy from the whiskey. Rayleigh is laying her head on Clarke's lap as Clarke plays with loose strands of her hair, Rayleigh grumpily explains how she can be fun. Wells tells her she is fun and then tries to reminisce with her before Rayleigh interrupts him, saying, "Remember that time you betrayed my sister's trust and got our father executed?" She then goes on to ask him why and Wells admits he made a mistake. Rayleigh tells him she wants an explanation and Wells says he can't give her one beyond trusting his father. Wells grabs the whiskey from Finn and takes a swig. In a flashback on the Ark, Jake is recording his video to the people of the Ark about the air shortage and both Rayleigh and Clarke ask him if he is really going to disobey the Council. Rayleigh tells him she wants to help him, and so does Clarke. Jake tells them they can't. Just then, Ark Guards burst in and arrest Jake for treason. Upset, Rayleigh breaks free from the Guard restraining her by elbowing his nose. Rayleigh punches a second Guard in the jaw and frees Clarke. Both girls embrace Jake and Rayleigh whispers a promise to find a way to warn the people. The Ark Guards hold them back as the others take Jake away. In the forest, Clarke discovers the fog has cleared and they head back to the camp with Rayleigh and Clarke walking ahead. Finn and Wells talk among themselves for a few minutes. Finn later joins Rayleigh and Clarke, trying to make light conversation about the previous night. Finn also points out that both girls were rough on Wells, which they both scoff at. Rayleigh comments on how Wells was lucky they didn't leave him out in the fog. Finn tells her that's harsh, calling her "Princess Commander" once more. Rayleigh tells him to quit calling her that and walks ahead. She stops when she hears a scream and runs off to find it's source. Rayleigh sees Bellamy kneeling next to someone, revealed to be Atom, and approaches them, motioning for Clarke to stay back. Rayleigh kneels on the other side of Atom and shakes her head at Bellamy that she won't be able to save him. She tells Atom she's going to help him and begins humming to him as she takes the knife from Bellamy's hand. She gently pushes the knife into Atom's carotid artery and continues to hum to him as he expires. Meanwhile, Charlotte observes, hidden from view. Rayleigh helps Bellamy to his feet and walks with him back to camp. Bellamy asks Rayleigh if she can save Jasper, which she answers with "No one else is dying today." Later that night, they return to camp with Atom's body. Clarke and Finn make their way to the drop ship, while Rayleigh thinks aloud what she needs. Bellamy pulls one of the delinquents, Zoe Monroe, aside, telling her to get Rayleigh what she needs. Monroe agrees and goes to get what Rayleigh asked for. Wells tells Bellamy he'll go dig Atom's grave. After getting the boiling water and more cloth for bandages, Rayleigh joins Clarke on the second level. Clarke has made a tea from the seaweed and is forcing Jasper to drink it. Rayleigh tells Octavia that she is sorry about Atom and Octavia says they will have to get used to people dying, but not Jasper. Clarke leaves the drop ship, telling Rayleigh to finish up. After changing Jasper's bandages, Rayleigh exits the drop ship and sits with Bellamy by the fire pit. She tells him that Jasper's going to pull through. Rayleigh can tell that Bellamy is still torn up over Atom, and comforts him by placing her hand over his and saying that just because he couldn't end it himself, doesn't mean he's weak, telling Bellamy that the last thing he is, is weak. Bellamy caresses Rayleigh's hand and asks if Atom was in pain. Rayleigh beats around the bush a little, but ultimately answers "No." Rayleigh pats Bellamy's shoulder before walking off. Another flashback shows Rayleigh and Clarke chasing after the Guards who arrested Jake, and see their mother, Abby, waiting in front of the air lock. Abby halts them, telling her daughters they shouldn't see what was about to happen. Chancellor Jaha approaches them, telling the three women that there was nothing to witness. Jaha informed them that Jake chose to forgo final goodbyes and his execution was already carried out. Jaha passes along Jake's final message to his wife and daughters "I loves you with all my heart and spirit, and we will meet again someday." Marcus Kane approaches them and reads charges laid against Rayleigh and Clarke, apologizing to Abby. Abby hugs her daughters and tells them they're not at fault. Rayleigh and Clarke are escorted to Prison Station and confined to a solitary cell. The janitor that had just cleaned the cell is revealed to be Bellamy Blake; he and Rayleigh share a look before he leaves. Inside the cell, Rayleigh comforts a sobbing Clarke and tells her they're gonna be okay. Rayleigh finds Wells and Clarke hugging, asking her sister if she can talk to Wells alone. Clarke agrees and leaves. Rayleigh confront Wells and reveals she knew it was her mother who told Chancellor Jaha. She did not want to believe her father's death was her mother's fault and this whole time Wells had let her believe it was him to protect her from that. Rayleigh asks if he can forgive her and he tells her it is already done. Wells kisses Rayleigh, this time she actually kisses back, her hand resting on his arm. After pulling away, Rayleigh suggests her and Wells start over, to which he agrees. Rayleigh admits she's going to need Wells to survive on Earth. Wells promises that he will always be there for Rayleigh and adds that he'll wait for her because he loves her. Rayleigh notes that a person's first love stays with them forever and tells him goodnight before walking away, In the drop ship, Clarke, Octavia, Monty, and Finn are crowding around a now awake Jasper. Rayleigh comes up, and Jasper thanks her for saving his life, calling her "Princess Commander". Rayleigh asks if the nickname was ever going to get old, which the other say it's not. Jasper thanks Rayleigh for not giving up on him and Rayleigh thanks him for not making her a liar. With the remaining whiskey, Finn toasts to Rayleigh and Clarke. The final flashback shows Rayleigh and Clarke in their cell, when Jaha enters to tell them that they'll remain there until their 18th birthday. Abby steps forward and hands Rayleigh and Clarke each a folded piece of paper, which is a handwritten note from Jake. Inside each page was a gift; his watch for Clarke and a necklace with Abby's engagement ring for Rayleigh. After reading her letter, Rayleigh cries and slips on her necklace, saying aloud "I love you dad." The next morning, Rayleigh wakes up and heads to where Wells was standing watch. The final scene shows Rayleigh collapsing to the ground and screaming. Cast Main * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin (via flashbacks) * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Eli Goree as Wells Jaha * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha (via flashbacks) * Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane (via flashbacks) Guest Starring * Chris Browning as Jake Griffin (via flashbacks) * Rhys Ward as Atom * Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte * Katie Stuart as Zoe Monroe Quotes * Clarke: "Prepare for crushing defeat." * Wells: "It's not over yet." * Rayleigh: "Actually, it was over a hundred and forty seven years ago." ~Clarke, Wells, and Rayleigh talking about the soccer match during the first flashback * Rayleigh: "No one dies on my watch." ~Rayleigh's promise to Monty about saving Jasper * Rayleigh: "Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters." * Bellamy: "Take a look at him. He's a lost cause." * Rayleigh: "Back off Bellamy." ~Rayleigh and Bellamy arguing over Jasper's life * Monty: "Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." ~Monty about Bellamy * Jake: "The Ark's got a year of oxygen left, maybe two." * Abby: "You'll fix it. You always do." * Jake: "Not this time." ~Jake and Abby during the second flashback sequence * Rayleigh: "Why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun. You think I'm fun. Right?" * Clarke: "The most fun person I know." * Finn: "Among other things." ~Rayleigh, Clarke, and Finn after a few hours in the automobile and a few shots of whiskey. * Rayleigh: "What the hell were you thinking?" * Wells: "I made a mistake." * Clarke: "I made a mistake. Not good enough." * Rayleigh: "You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything so that he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted." * Wells: "What do you want me to say?" * Rayleigh: "I want an explanation." * Wells: "I can't give you one. I thought I could trust him." * Clarke: "Well, not only did I think I could trust my best friend, but I thought I could the man who loved my big sister. Guess we were both wrong." * Wells: "I'm still your friend, Clarke. And Rayleigh, I still love you." * Rayleigh: "That's rich. My sister and I got arrested because of what you did. We didn't even get to say goodbye, Wells. The last memory we have of our father is the Guard taking him away. If you really still love me, you can go walk out into that fog and never come back." * Clarke: "I second that idea. Float yourself Wells." ~Rayleigh's and Clarke's feelings for Wells rise to the surface. * Clarke: "What's the plan?" * Jake: "You don't need to know the plan. Neither of you do." * Clarke: "You're making a video." Clarke noted. * Rayleigh: "So what? You're gonna break into the communications mainframe? That makes you either suicidal- * Clarke: "or incredibly dumb." * Jake: "Wow. You girls are picking a fine moment to start behaving like typical teenagers." * Rayleigh: "I'm gonna help you." * Clarke: "Me too. Tell us what to do." * Jake: "You girls are not helping." ~Rayleigh and Clarke talking with their father during the third flashback * Finn: "Harsh much Princess Commander." he commented. * Rayleigh: "Enough with the Princess Commander bullshit. It was cute at first, now it's annoying." ~Rayleigh's comment on the nickname Finn gave her * Octavia: "I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we." ~Octavia after she lost Atom * Marcus Kane: "Clarke Griffin, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason. Rayleigh Griffin, you're also under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason and assaulting two members of the Guard." ~Rayleigh and Clarke's arrest during the fourth flashback * Rayleigh: "Let's start over. Clean slate." * Wells: "I'll always be here for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you. You're the girl I'm always gonna love." * Rayleigh: "First love's stay with you forever." ~Wells and Rayleigh make up and decide to start over. * Jake's voice over: "My sweet Rayleigh, I'm sorry it had to be like this, but I didn't want you to be haunted by what you would've witnessed. So instead, I chose to write this letter and enclosed in it is the ring I made for your mother when I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I love you more than words, and I know someday you'll find someone who'll feel that very same way about you. When that happens, and you realize that he (or she) is the one you want to be with forever give him (or her) that ring, to slide onto your finger. The only thing I ask is that you're happy with whomever you choose. Know that you have my blessing. Take care of your mom and sister. I know we'll meet again someday. I love you baby girl, Love, Dad" ~Jake's letter to Rayleigh, shown in the final flashback Body Count * Pascal and Trina are killed by Acid Fog (off screen) * Atom is mercy-killed by Rayleigh after he's exposed to Acid Fog * Wells is murdered by an unknown killer Notes and Trivia Flashback Sequences * This is the first episode to feature flashbacks to the Ark, which take place roughly one year before "Welcome to Earth". * Rayleigh is seen working as a medical intern in MedBay, which was referenced by Bellamy in the previous episode. * Jake Griffin discovers the oxygen system failure, which leads to the 100 being sent down to Earth the following year. * Clarke admits to Rayleigh that she told Wells about what Jake discovered. * Jake was arrested for treason, and was sentenced to be floated. It was said he chose to forgo final goodbyes, so his execution is never seen; leaving his fate unknown. * Marcus Kane arrests Rayleigh and Clarke for conspiracy to commit treason. An assault charge is also added to Rayleigh's arrest. * In the second to last sequence, Bellamy Blake is shown as a janitor. He sees Clarke and Rayleigh as they're led to solitary and Bellamy and Rayleigh share a look before he leaves, further hinting they knew each other on the Ark. * In the final sequence, Rayleigh's gift from Jake was Abby's engagement ring on a chain and in the letter he told Rayleigh that when she finds the right person that she wants to be with forever, to give them the ring to propose with. Present Day * Rayleigh and Clarke save Jasper's life * As Rayleigh mercy-kills Atom, Bellamy realizes he was wrong about her. This is considered a big character development from Bellamy's part. It makes him support Rayleigh's and Clarke's endeavor to save Jasper after returning to camp. ** This is also the start of "Belleigh", one of the main parings of the story. Bellamy and Rayleigh start growing closer after this point. * Two more members of the 100, aside from Finn, refer to Rayleigh as "Princess Commander" ** Zoe Monroe and Jasper Jordan are these two delinquents * Clarke and Wells reconcile * Rayleigh and Wells reconcile and agree to a clean slate. * Wells tells Rayleigh he'll wait for her. * This episode marked the final appearance of Wells Jaha, after he's murdered at the climax of the episode. Playlist Category:CyberChick135 Fanfiction Category:The Princess Commander series